onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruits are mysterious and rare fruits found throughout the world of One Piece. Once eaten they bestow an ability of some kind upon the eater but at the cost of the eater's ability to swim in water. This is because once in contact with water they lose the energy to move and sink. They are also affected by the abilities of Kairoseki, or "Sea Stone". Although they can take the form of many different kinds of fruit, Devil Fruits are characterized by their unique swirling patterns common with all of them. The origin of the mysterious powers of these fruits and the origin of the fruits themselves are as of yet unknown. Types of Devil Fruit There are three common types of Devil Fruit that are categorized by the ability they give the eater. the three types are Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Although the three types have varying levels of rarity, there is only ever one Devil Fruit with the same power that exists at any one time: Paramecia Main Article: Paramecia The most common of the three classes, Paramecia class Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Zoan Main Article: Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). Logia Main Article: Logia The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, Logia class Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases likesmoke and poison gas, forms of plasma (in some cases, energies) like fire and lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed orlightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Category:Devil Fruits